Lance Vance
Lance Vance is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist and secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. About him Lance Vance is a sociopathic drug dealer who was born to a white mother, Janet Vance, and his father immigrated from the Dominican Republic and moved to Vice City. He and his two brothers, Victor and Pete, grew up in poverty while they were living in Vice City. Because their mother had a drug addiction, they were raised by their Aunt Enid who they, especially Lance, see as their sole maternal figure. According to Vic, he got them kicked out of the Boy Scouts in his youth. Vic always treated Lance like a little kid and Lance would get them both in trouble, patterns that continued well into their adult lives. Lance arrived in Vice City in 1984, and worked in the narcotics trade with his brother, Victor, and made up half of the Vance Crime Family, with Victor as the leader. Lance flies Victor to a cocaine deal with Tommy Vercetti, but before the exchange can happen, Victor and the two men accompanying Tommy, Harry and Lee, are killed in an ambush. Lance, still in the helicopter, flies away unscathed, while Tommy jumps into a car with Ken Rosenberg at the wheel and narrowly escapes with his life, but not the money or drugs, which resulted in Lance seeking out the help Tommy in order to find their money. Lance meets Tommy face-to-face shortly after Tommy beats a small-time hitman named Leo Teal, who helped organize the ambush, to death. Tommy and Lance agree to help each other get revenge on whoever wrecked the cocaine deal. Lance helps Tommy on several assignments such as saving Ricardo Diaz from an ambush by the Haitian Gang in mission Guardian Angels and killing a thief who was stealing money from Ricardo. Lance attempts to kill Ricardo after discovering he organized the ambush but is captured and tortured by Ricardo in a junk yard until he is saved by Tommy. Tommy and Lance plan an ambush on Ricardo and after sneaking into his mansion they make their way to Ricardo's office and gun him down. They take over his empire creating the future main gang of Vice City, The Vercetti Gang. However, over time as Tommy becomes extremely rich and powerful, Lance begins to resent Tommy's greater share of the substantial profits. He believes that Tommy is treating him like a child and a common grunt. Eventually, Sonny Forelli approaches Lance and Lance begins to conspire against Tommy. Lance later betrays Tommy in the final confrontation between Sonny and Tommy, changing sides and citing business as a reason for betraying Tommy. Enraged, Tommy slaughters all of Sonny Forelli's men, and kills Lance on the rooftop helipad of the mansion. Lance on the surface appears cool and collected, but he is very impulsive, and his quest for vengeance against Ricardo Diaz lands Tommy in a great deal of trouble regularly. He's also very sensitive about his name, and will protest every time somebody makes fun of it. Lance is also well known on the Vice City club scene and the Underworld for the infamous "Lance Vance Dance", and has been seen owning and driving a distinctive white Infernus. Trivia In GTA Vice City, he is always seen wearing a white soiree suit with a purple shirt. His artwork shows him wearing a light-purple suit. In GTA Vice City Stories, his outfit changes from a red shirt with jeans to a double breasted cyan suit. Lance's favourite radio station is Fever 105, as it is the default radio station in his Infernus. Lance was voiced by Philip Michael Thomas, who played Ricardo Tubbs in the 1980s television series Miami Vice. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists